


[Podfic] Shut Up, Gorgeous

by Holly (HHarris)



Series: [Podfic] Bleed So Pretty: A Collection of Fight!lock Stories [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Caretaking, Dirty Talk, Doctor John, Face Punching, Fight Club - Freeform, Fight!lock, Fighting Kink, Injured Sherlock, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Punching, Terrifying Possibility of Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HHarris/pseuds/Holly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John are at it again (underground-fight-club style), but an unfortunate accident leads them back to Baker Street where John will have to keep a vigil throughout the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Shut Up, Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shut Up, Gorgeous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1602089) by [PoppyAlexander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyAlexander/pseuds/PoppyAlexander). 



> I know it's been an age, but here's an update to the Fight!lock Pod!fic Ser!ies. 
> 
> More to come… follow [musthaveblackedout](http://www.musthaveblackedout.tumblr.com) for (very) intermittent details. 
> 
> And of course follow the fierce and sensuales [fuckyeahfightlock](http://www.fuckyeahfightlock.tumblr.com) for delicious johnlocky bloodsport.

| 

  
**Duration: 25 minutes**

[Download MP3](http://www.soylenter.com/wp-content/uploads/ShutUpGorgeous.mp3) (23.5 MB)  
Right click and  "save as"

Based on [Shut Up, Gorgeous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1602089), an original work by [PoppyAlexander  
](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyAlexander/pseuds/PoppyAlexander)Part 3 of [Bleed So Pretty: A Collection of Fight!lock Stories](http://archiveofourown.org/series/156911)   
****

 

**Thanks for listening!**  
  
---|---


End file.
